Quick Mix
by darkestangel1326
Summary: Basically, songfic plots written in the length of one song. A&H.
1. Mix 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but seriously, life just HIT me these past few weeks. Seriously. Meaning I haven't had much time to write. I had a writer's conference with Lyco about a week ago and I was happy because it seemed I was right on track for writing the next chapter. But guys...I'm picky. Espcially when it comes to writing. Tell me I write really good, and I won't really believe you. I think I write decent, but I'm not a goddess of writing. I won't be anytime soon either. But the point of that little tangent is, well, since I don't have much faith in writing, I assume my writing is bad. This past week, when transferring my phone notes to my laptop, I swear I read some lines and was like "this sucks!" o.0 and Lyco claims I'm in-canon and have a good mood/tone. The good news is i kinda have enough notes with this story for tomorrow, but writing a draft that I think is even WORTH Lyco's time is my biggest problem. Hopefully, my writer's conference tomorrow helps with that...**

**desired-hanyou-aly gave me this idea...to write a "Quick Mix". The rules are pretty simple:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (obviously H/A)**

**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**So, this is for you desired-hanyou-aly! Hope you like my random ideas! **

**DISCLAIMER: I, darkangel1326, do not own Hey Arnold! as much as I wish/dream/hope I did. I also don't own the songs; the ownership to these songs go to their prospective owner.**

**READER: Then what DO you own?**

**ME: I own the ideas from the songs, silly! **

* * *

><p><strong>TALKING TO THE MOON - BRUNO MARS<strong>

SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WERE WITH ME. I KNOW IT WAS MY DESCISION TO LEAVE, BUT HONESTLY, I'M FALLING AWAY WITHOUT YOU. I SEE YOUR EYES IN THE NIGHT SKY, HOLDING A PICTURE OF US TO MY HEART. SOMETIMES, I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING AT THIS MOOON TOO. BUT I CAN'T BE SURE. EVER SINCE I SAVED THE NEIGHBORHOOD, PEOPLE HAVE BEEN LOOKING AT ME DIFFERENTLY, BUT YOU ALWAYS ADORED ME. AND SOMEHOW, I DIDN'T KNOW THE SENTIMENT WAS SHARED.

I CAN'T HELP BUT LOOK AT THE MOON. I CAN'T HELP SEE YOUR TWINKLING EYES IN THE STARS, COMPARE YOUR SKIN TO THE MOON'S SOFT GLOW AND FEEL YOU ARE SUPERIOR

I WONDER IF YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL. YOU HAVEN'T CALLED, HAVEN'T SENT ME A SINGLE LETTER. I LEFT ALMOST A YEAR AGO. BUT I CAN'T FORGET YOU, EVEN IF PEOPLE TELL ME I SHOULD. I JUST…LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO...

**WHO IS - BRUNO MARS**

SOMETIMES, I DON'T THINK I'M GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. I'VE NEVER BEEN PERFECT, BUT YOU'RE NOT EITHER. I'M NOT PERFECT AND YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT. WHO IS PERFECT ANYWAY?

WE'RE ALL HUMAN IN THIS PLACE WE CALL EARTH. BUT YOUR PERFECTION KEPT YOU BLIND TO THIS, DIDN'T IT? I HAD TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU MORE THEN ONCE, AND YOU JUST WATCHED WITH ROSE-TINTED GLASSES. WHY? WHY DID YOU JUST WATCH? WHY COULDN'T YOU HELP ME?

WHO'S PERFECT? HUH ARNOLD? HUH FOOTBALL HEAD? TELL ME! WHO'S PERFECT? BECAUSE I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW, I'M NOT PERFECT. YOU CAN'T EXPECT THE SKY WHEN I CAN ONLY JUMP A FEW FEET. WHO'S PERFECT ARNOLD? CAUSE I'M NOT PERFECT AND NEITHER ARE YOU.

**WELCOME TO MY LIFE - SIMPLE PLAN**

SOMETIMES, I FEEL LIKE NO ONE KNOWS MY LIFE. EVERYONE SEES WHAT THEY WANT. I'M HURT, LOST, AND LEFT IN THE DUST.

ARNOLD, YOU TOOK MY HEART AND I CAN'T GET IT BACK. I'M BROKEN.

WELCOME TO MY LIFE.

SOMETIMES, I WANT TO BE ANYONE BUT MYSELF. I WANT TO FORGET YOU. I WANT TO FORGET MY FAMILY. I WANT TO FORGET ABOUT OUR PS 118 FRIENDS.

BUT YOU DON'T SEE IT, DO YOU? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. NO ONE DOES.

IF A TREE FALLS IN THE FOREST AND NO ONE IS AROUND TO HEAR IT, DOES IT MAKE A SOUND?

I'M DYING INSIDE, WHILE YOU GET NEW ADVENTURES WITH YOUR PARENTS. YOU'RE HAPPY, I'M KICKED WHEN I'M DOWN.

BUT NO ONE CAN SAVE ME.

I'M HURT, LOST, WALKING AROUND IN THE DARK. AND I'M CRUMBLING AWAY.

WELCOME TO MY LIFE.

**THE DIARY OF JANE-BREAKING BENJAMIN**

I DON'T SEE HOW I FIT INTO YOUR WORLD. HOW YOU CAN LOVE ME SO MUCH? I WANT TO UNDERSTAND YOU.

CAN YOU TELL ME HOW THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE?

ARE YOUR FEELINGS TRUE? DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?

I FEEL LIKE YOU NEED ME. LIKE YOU WERE SERIOUS WHEN YOU SAID THOSE THINGS. BUT I'M NOT SURE.

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, EXACTLY?

ARE YOU FALLING AWAY? ARE YOU HURT? CAN I SAVE YOU? WHY CAN I SAVE YOU?

I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S COME OVER ME. SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE I'VE CHANGED. I TRY TO IGNORE IT BUT I CAN'T

I THINK I LOVE YOU. BUT I DON'T KNOW YET.

**BREAKAWAY - KELLY CLARKSON**

I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE AT HILLWOOD. THE RAIN ALWAYS REMINDED ME OF HIM. I'D DREAM OF US TOGETHER FOREVER. IF I TRIED TO BE NICE, PEOPLE SHUNNED ME. ONLY WHEN I WAS MEAN WOULD I BE SEEN

I WANNA LEAVE THIS PLACE. I NEED TO LEARN TO LIVE LIFE. ONE I WANNA SHARE WITH YOU. I NEED TO LEAVE THIS NEGATIVITY AND TRY SOMETHING NEW. I NEED TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU.

I WANT TO FEEL THE BEAUTY OF NATURE. FEEL WARM BREEZES, THE OCEAN BREEZE, BUT I CAN'T DO THAT HERE. I NEED TO LEAVE.

I'LL TRY TO FEEL THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE. YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME THE SKY WAS THE LIMIT. I'VE GOT TO LEAVE THE DARKNESS OF LIFE BEHIND. I GOTTA TRY.

I WANNA BE IN PARIS, ROME, ANYWHERE. I WANNA TRAVEL. BUT I WANNA BE WITH YOU TOO.

I'VE GOTTA TO LEAVE YOU THOUGH. I NEED TO STAND ON MY OWN TWO FEET. I CAN'T ALWAYS RELY ON YOU. I LOVE YOU, BUT I NEED TO LEAVE. I'VE GOTTA BREAKAWAY.

**FIX YOU-COLDPLAY**

SOMETIMES, I FEEL LIKE MY BEST ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH. I HAVE MY PARENTS WITH ME. I'VE GOT GREAT FRIENDS. I HAVE A GREAT LIFE. BUT I FEEL THESE FOREIGN TEARS COME DOWN MY FACE. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? AM I BROKEN?

SOMETIMES, PEOPLE TELL ME I'M THE LIGHT THAT GUIDES THEM HOME, LIKE SOME KIND OF LIGHTHOUSE. BUT WHAT IF I'M JUST AS LOST AT SEA? THEN WHERE'S MY LIGHT?

I HAVE THIS WEIRD FEELING INSIDE OF ME. WHY? WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY WITH LIFE? WHY CAN'T SOME LIGHT GUIDE ME HOME? WHY CAN'T I FEEL ALIVE? WHO WILL FIX ME?

I GO TO SCHOOL AND SEE THE GIRL THAT MADE THIS WHOLE FAMILY POSSIBLE. I FEEL MY HEART QUICKEN IN SPEED, THEN SKIP A BEAT. I FEEL MY LEGS QUIVER, GETTING WEAKER AND WEAKER. BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY.

I NEED TO TALK TO HER. NOW.

IS IT POSSIBLE? NO! IT CAN'T BE! CAN IT? WHY AM I SO CONFUSED? WHY DO I FEEL SO BROKEN?

HELGA, LET'S TALK-THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY.

HELGA!-I CALL. I SEE HER WIPE AWAY A TEAR

I'M SORRY-I SAY

WE LOOK AT ONE ANOTHER FOR WHAT FEELS LIKE FOREVER

**HEAVEN - LOS LONELY BOYS**

SOMETIMES, I GOTTA ADMIT I FEEL TRAPPED. I FEEL LIKE PEOPLE WANT MORE FROM ME THAN I CAN GIVE. I'M JUST AS LOST AS THE NEXT PERSON ON THE STREET. THEY THINK I'M AN ANGEL, BUT IF I AM, THEN I'VE LOST HEAVEN

I FEEL LIKE A PRISONER. I CAN'T FIND HEAVEN, I JUST LIVE. CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHERE HEAVEN IS? ANYONE AT ALL?

BUT OF COURSE, ONE PERSON CAN TAKE ME THERE. SHE HAS FAIR SKIN AND A STUNNING SMILE. SHE BLESSES ME EVERYDAY SHE'S NEAR. IT'S A BETTER DAY WHEN I'M NEAR HER. I TRUST HER AND SHE TRUSTS ME. SHE'S MY ANGEL, AND SHE ALWAYS TAKES ME TO HEAVEN

SHE KNOWS WHERE HEAVEN IS. AND WITH HER, IT'S NOT VERY FAR. NOT FAR AT ALL.

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE - BRUNO MARS**

HER EYES ARE IN THE SHINING STARS IN A SKY OF PALE BLUE HEAVEN. SHE BLUSHES WHEN I TELL HER THIS. BUT IT'S TRUE. WHENEVER I LOOK AT HER, I CAN'T IMAGINE ANYONE I'D RATHER LOOK AT. I LOVE HER JUST AS SHE IS.

I SWEAR HER SMILE CAUSES TRAFFIC JAMS. SHE'S JUST SO AMAZING.

HER LIPS BEG TO BE KISSED. SHE'S JUST PERFECT.

I'D NEVER WANT TO CHANGE HER. WHY WOULD I CHANGE PERFECTION?

I SEE YOU AND THINK YOU ALREADY ARE PERFECT. YOU'RE AMAZING. AND YOUR SMILE MUST BRIGHTEN ANY KIND OF WEATHER. YOU'RE JUST SO AMAZING

THE WAY YOU ARE…IT TAKES MY BREATH AWAY, MAKES MY HEART SKIP A BEAT.

I LOVE YOU. JUST THE WAY YOU ARE. I CAN'T CHANG PERFECTION AND WHY WOULD I WANT TO?

YOUR SMILE STOPS CROWDS IN THE WORLD.

**MY BEST - VANESSA CARLTON**

WE WANT TO MAKE SOMETHING LAST. BUT IT WON'T.

BUT I STILL LOVE YOU. I'LL ALWAYS GIVE YOU MY BEST. I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU.

YOU'RE A FEW BLOCKS AWAY, AND I SEE YOU BEGIN PACKING. THE WORLD IS BREAKING. MY WORLD.

BUT YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU'LL BE HERE. YOU SAY YOU'LL GIVE ME YOUR BEST.

YOU LEAVE AND I STILL FEEL YOU IN THE AIR

IT'S LIKE YOU NEVER LEFT.

I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU. I HEAR YOUR FOOTSTEPS IN THE EMPTY CORRIDOR OF MY SOUL.

IT'S LIKE YOU NEVER LEFT.

I WANT TO KEEP YOU FOREVER.

**SWING LIFE AWAY-RISE AGAINST**

OUR LIFE HAS BEEN TROUBLED I GUESS. I FEEL LIKE YOU LOVE ME AND HATE ME AT THE SAME TIME. WHEN WE WERE YOUNGER I KNEW FOR SURE, BUT NOW I DON'T

YOU SHOWED ME YOUR PAIN AND I SHOWED YOU MINE. WE WROTE THE PAGES TO A BEAUTIFUL STORY. IF LOVE IS A LABOR I'D SLAVE TO THE END. I'LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT HOLDING YOUR HAND.

I LEFT AND WENT AWAY. I MET NEW PEOPLE THAT I'D NEVER REPLACE BUT I STILL THINK OF YOU. OUR LIFE IS A STORY.

DO I STILL FILL YOUR HEART? OR DO I BREAK IT MORE?

WILL I EVER GET AN ANSWER?

I GO HOME TOMORROW, WILL YOU TELL ME?

OR SWING LIFE AWAY?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All I will say is that if you are at all interested in any of these stories, by all means take it BUT GIVE ME CREDIT! **

**Honestly, I have too many HA! ideas to be able to write, so if you want an idea, take it. Although, fair warning, I may end up writing the last one "Swing Life Away", because I love that song so much and can really see a story. But feel free to take any other idea. :D**

**Now review, won't you?**

*******Puppy Dog eyes/Kitty eyes* I'll love you!**

**REVIEW THIS STORY!**


	2. Mix 2

**A/N: Well, Let me just start by saying I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry to everyone who has been waiting for either my poetry fics or KLIYH. I'm having trouble with KLIYH because, long story short, the next chapter is very emotional. Seriously. And I can't get to that place yet. But when I do, you best believe the chapter will be published ASAP. And the poetry...well, honestly, I just haven't found a nice thing to say. I'm focusing on Arnold now, and I THINK I know how to write the next poem, but I'm not sure. I will probably finish that poem soon. And I'm not published "Little Pink Book" poems till "Little Blue Book" is at chapter 6, and that means I think I have around 3 poems to write, I believe. Cause chapter 6 is done, so I just need chapters 3,4 and 5 to write. :'( sorry you guys have to wait so long. **

**However, I have been drabbling A LOT on my DA Journal. Here's a link to my account, if you want it: **http : / / darkangel1326 . deviantart . com / journal / ?offset=1 **just take out the spaces ^_^ **

**_ my oh my. If you read my journal, you will find some of the stories I currently have up and...others...drabble series's that I've either tried (ie a random ArnoldxHelga one) or one I am working on (ie the LilaxBrainy one). So those drabbles have become their own fics, and yah...so I'm writing a lot, I'm just not actively PUBLISHING right now. **

**So I'm continuing the challenge desired-hanyou-aly proposed a while ago. She's doing my challenge from livejournal (the 31 day challenge) so I decided to do more quick mixes too!**

**RANDOM PLOT BUNNIES! I EMBRACE THEE! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I, darkangel1326, in no way, shape, or form, own Hey Arnold! **

**That's just the way the cookie crumbles sometimes. **

* * *

><p><strong>QUICK MIX 2<strong>

**THE EDGE OF GLORY-LADY GAGA**

TODAY WAS ONE OF THOSE GOOD DAYS. I HAVE EVERYTHING I WANT AND WAS CLOSE TO GETTING SOMETHING ELSE. WE WERE FINALLY GOING TO CHECK. I MIGHT BE PREGNANT.

ITS MY DREAM COME TRUE. MARRYING THE BOY OF MY DREAMS AND HAVING HIS CHILD. AND RIGHT NOW, IN AN HOUR, I WAS GOING TO SEE MY RESULTS. I COULD BE PREGNANT.

ARNOLD WAS WITH ME AT HOME, WATCHING ME PACE BACK AND FORTH EXCITEDLY. I FELT A EUPHORIA I HADN'T FELT BEFORE.

I'M AT THE EDGE OF GLORY. AND THE BEST PART WAS THAT I WAS SHARING THIS GLORY WITH HIM. MY TRUE LOVE. MY WHITE PRINCE. MY ARNOLD.

HE GOES TO ME AND TAKES MY HAND. I STOP AND LOOK AT HIM. HIS GREEN JELLYBEAN EYES MEET MINE AND WE LOSE EACH OTHER. THEN, HE GRABS MY HAND AND PLANTS A SWEET KISS TO CALM MY NERVES.

"IT'S TIME TO SEE THE RESULTS"

WE GO TO THE HOSPITAL, AND I FEEL MYSELF FILLING WITH HAPPINESS. IT WAS OUR EDGE OF GLORY. AND HE WAS RIGHT HERE BESIDE ME.

I'M AT THE EDGE WITH HIM.

AND I WOULDN'T WANT IT ANY OTHER WAY.

THE EGDE OF GLORY.

**MIDNIGHT HANDS-RISE AGAINST**

I FEEL THE FLU TAKE OVER MY SENSES. MY BODY WAS QUAKING AND I WAS DRIFTING TOWARDS THE LIGHT I SEE IN FRONT OF ME.

SHE CALLED MY NAME; I COULD HEAR THE PAIN IN HER PLEAS FOR ME TO STAY AWAKE.

SHE'S ALWAYS BEEN THE ANGEL AND DEVIL ON MY SHOULDER.

SHE'S BEEN THERE WITH ME EVERY STEP OF THE WAY.

I OPEN MY EYES AND SEE A DIM CAMPFIRE AROUND ME, ALONG WITH FAIR SKIN.

YOU DON'T HAVE TO STAY BY MY SIDE-I SAY, AS SOON AS I RECOGNIZE HER

I KNOW- SHE SAYS AS SHE LOOKS AWAY

BUT SHE'LL ALWAYS BE WITH ME.

EVERYTIME I FALL, SHE'D CATCH ME. SHE'LL NEVER GIVE UP ON ME, EVEN IF I DO AT TIMES.

**GRENADE-BRUNO MARS**

YOU CAME INTO MY LIFE AS QUICK AS YOU CAME. BUT WHY COULDN'T I SEE YOU WOULD NEVER LOVE ME LIKE I LOVE YOU? WHY COULDN'T I SEE FROM THE START?

DON'T YOU SEE FOOTBALL HEAD? I'D CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU! JUMP IN FRONT OF A TRAIN FOR YOU! TAKE A FREAKIN' BULLET STRAIGHT THROUGH MY BRAIN.

BUT YOU NEVER WOULD.

YOU'RE A DEVIL IN DISGUISE. YOU RUIN MY DAYS WITH A SMILE ON MY FACE.

WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME ALL YOUR LOVE?

DON'T YOU SEE I'D GO THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN? I ALMOST DIED FOR YOU!

YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, BUT YOU NEVER ACTUALLY DID. BUT, FOR SOME REASON, I'D STILL CATCH A GRENADE FOR YOU. I'D STILL RISK EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I'D GO THROUGH ALL THIS PAIN, BUT YOU WON'T. YOU CAN'T AND YOU NEVER WILL.

YOU WOULDN'T DO THE SAME.

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE- BOYCE AVENUE COVER**

YOU WANTED TO TALK.

I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE NEAR YOU. I GO LEFT, YOU GO RIGHT.

WHY DID I EVEN AGREE TO THIS?

I JUST WISH I KNEW HOW TO SAVE A LIFE. MAYBE THEN, I'D BE ABLE TO SAVE YOURS.

YOU TELL ME EVERYTHING WRONG. I CAN TELL YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN.

WHERE DID I GO WRONG? HOW DID I LOSE YOU?

YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU, RIGHT? EVEN IF I CAN'T SAY IT AS WELL AS YOU.

BUT YOU NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE. I KNOW I LEFT BUT IT WAS A HARD DESCION TO MAKE.

I WOULD'VE STAYED WITH YOU FOREVER, BUT I DIDN'T. AND NOW, YOU'RE GONE.

AND I COULDN'T KEEP YOU ALIVE.

**THE MAN WHO CAN'T BE MOVED-THE SCRIPT**

I KEEP GOING BACK TO THE CORNER. I'M WITH MY SLEEPING BAG.

I ASK PEOPLE IF THEY KNOW YOU TO TELL YOU I'M RIGHT HERE.

I'LL NEVER MOVE.

MAYBE ONE DAY, YOU'LL SEE THAT I'M SORRY. THAT I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU.

POLICE TRY TO MOVE ME, BUT I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE.

I'LL STAY HERE, NO MATTER THE WEATHER.

I KNOW IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND, I'LL BE WAITING RIGHT HERE.

I'M NOT MOVING.

PEOPLE THINK I WANT MONEY, BUT I DON'T. I JUST WANT YOU.

THEY TALK ABOUT ME. THE GUY WAITING FOR A GIRL.

I'M EMPTY WITHOUT YOU.

I'M THE GUY ON THE NEWS.

I'M THAT GUY WHO WON'T MOVE.

I HOPE YOU COME BACK HERE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO WAIT AN ETERNITY. I'M NOT GONNA MOVE.

**THE MIDDLE-JIMMY EAT WORLD**

THE WORLD SEEMS TO MOVE PAST ME. AND I CAN NEVER KEEP UP.

PEOPLE LOOK DOWN ON ME. I CAN FEEL IT.

BUT YOU SAY EVERYTHING WILL BE OK. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN YOU WOULD'VE. YOU ALWAYS HAVE SUCH A SUNNY DISPOSITION.

I'M THE MIDDLE OF LIFE. BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW EVERYTHING WILL GO.

WILL EVERYTHING BE FINE? WILL EVERYTHING BE ALRIGHT?

YOU SAY EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE. BUT I'M NOT TOO SURE.

YOU TELL ME I WORRY TOO MUCH. YOU THINK THAT DOING MY BEST IS ENOUGH.

BUT HOW CAN I BE SURE? HOW DO I EVEN KNOW?

**IMAGINE-JACK JOHNSON COVER**

WHAT IF THERE'S NOTHING ABOVE OR BELOW US? WHAT IF WE COULD ALL GET ALONG?

I CAN SEE IT. EVERYONE LIVING IN A HAPPY LIFE.

I KNOW I'M A DREAMER, BUT EVERYONE IS. MAYBE ONE DAY, YOU CAN SEE MY DREAM TOO. MAYBE ONE DAY, WE CAN BE UNITED.

IT'S NOT HARD TO BE UNITED. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS DESTROY OUR SEPERATIONS.

CAN'T YOU SEE IT? A PEACEFUL PLANET, WHERE EVERYONE LIVES AS ONE.

I KNOW I'M A DREAMER, BUT I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO WONDERS THIS.

CAN YOU SEE IT? LIFE WITHOUT POSSESSIONS. CAN YOU IMAGINE IT?

A BROTHERHOOD. NO HUNGER. NO WAR.

EVERYONE SHARING THE PLANET. EVERYONE LIVING SIDE BY SIDE.

I KNOW I'M A DREAMER.

**REALIZE-COLBIE CAILLAT**

TAKE TIME TO REALIZE THAT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE FOR YOU.

IF YOU JUST OPENED YOUR EYES AND SAW WE WERE MEANT TO BE, WE'D NEVER HAVE TO MISS OUT ON EACH OTHER.

I'VE ALWAYS BEEN ON YOUR SIDE, ON EVERY ADVENTURE YOU'VE GONE THROUGH. I EVEN SPELLED IT OUT FOR YOU ON FTI!

WE'RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!

BUT I CAN'T FORCE YOU TO SEE THIS IMMEDIATELY. IF YOU AT LEAST MET ME HALFWAY.

JUST…REALIZE…FIGURE IT OUT. I LOVE YOU. I HAVE FOR A WHILE.

WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?

WHY COULDN'T YOU?

YOU'RE GONE. AND WE'LL NEVER BE…ANYTHING.

**HIDE-CREED**

SOMETIMES, I JUST WANT TO LEAVE WITH YOU. GET AWAY FROM MY LIFE. FIND A PLACE WHERE I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO HIDE.

I WANT TO STOP HIDING. NOT ONLY FROM MY PARENTS, BUT FROM YOU.

I WANT TO SHOW YOU MY SOUL. SHOW YOU THAT, DEEP DOWN, I'M A GOOD PERSON WHO DOES GOOD THINGS.

I JUST DON'T WANT TO HIDE ANYMORE.

I'M TIRED OF HIDING. THERE WOULD BE NO REAL REASON TO HIDE. ESPECIALLY IF I'M WITH YOU.

CAN YOU JUST LEAVE WITH ME? GO PAST THE FIELDS OF DREAMS AND FIND A PLACE WHERE WE'D NEVER HAVE TO HIDE.

JUST LEAVE WITH ME. TRUST ME.

I DON'T WANT TO HIDE. FROM LIFE, OR FROM YOU.

**ARCHITECTS-RISE AGAINST**

DO YOU STILL THINK WE CAN FIND THEM? – I ASK

HE LOOKS TO ME. HE'S THE REASON BEHIND THIS TRIP. THE ARCHITECT BEHIND OUR DEMISE.

YES I DO-HE RESPONDS

HOW? WE'RE LOST. WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE! HOW CAN YOU STAY OPTIMISTIC? LA SOMBRA HAS LA CORAZON, THEY HAVE YOUR PARENTS AND THE GREEN EYES AREN'T GOING TO HELP US. HOW ARE YOU STILL EVEN LOOKING ON THE BRIGHT SIDE?-I YELL, FRUSTRATED

I KNOW THAT THIS HASN'T BEEN THE BEST TRIP. AND THINGS AREN'T GOING WELL, BUT I STILL HAVE FAITH. I NEED TO BELIEVE IN SOMETHING.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Nothing much to say here, except I would really like a review ^_^ **

***Cute Dog/Cat Eyes* Pretty Please! With a cherry on top! I'll be your best friend! I'll love you! :heart: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


End file.
